Seelengefährten
by Lywhn
Summary: Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit und das Leben Legolas' hängt an einem seidenen Faden. Als das Gift Mordors seine Wirkung entfaltet, ist der noch junge Waldläufer Aragorn zu allem bereit, die Seele seines Freundes zu retten. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Aragorn, Legolas und alles andere sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien.

Liebe Leser,

Diese Story ruht schon länger auf meiner Festplatte und nach einer Datensicherung dachte ich mir: warum stellst Du sie nichts ins Netz? Ja, etwas in der Art ist schon öfter geschrieben worden, aber dennoch konnte ich nicht widerstehen. Die Freundschaft zwischen Aragorn und Legolas, wie sie vor allem in den Filmen dargestellt wurden, bewegt mich sehr und so fand diese Geschichte ihren Weg in die Tastatur. Vielleicht gefällt's trotzdem.

Kurz zur Info: Die Story spielt viele Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg, als Aragorn noch nicht lange ein Waldläufer war und basiert sowohl auf den Filmen, wie auch auf den Büchern. Legolas' Alter ist, wie jeder weiß, nicht genau festgelegt worden von dem großen Meister Tolkien, und es gibt zwei offizielle Annahmen: dass er um die Achthundert oder um die Zweieinhalb Tausend sein muss. Ich persönlich tendiere mehr zu Ersterem hin, denn viele Anzeichen deuten darauf hin, dass unser Elbenheld noch nicht so lange in Mittelerde wandelt. Dafür sprechen einfach zu sehr die emotionalen Reaktionen, seine manchmal geschilderte Heftigkeit und auch die hin und wieder fehlende Gelassenheit, die ihn für mich so liebenswert machen. Außerdem ist die Vorstellung, von einem jüngeren Elb an der Seite eines Sterblichen in meinen Augen schön.

Bezüglich des Wortes „Aye" möchte ich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass dies nicht eine militärische Form von „Befehl angenommen" ist – oder gar rein der Schifffahrt entstammt – und es auch nichts mit Fluch der Karibik zu tun hat. Das Wort „Aye" stammt aus dem Gälischen (Keltischen) wie es heute noch in Teilen Schottlands, Irlands und Wales' gesprochen wird, und da im elbischen Wörterbuch nirgendwo die Übersetzung für „Ja" zu finden ist, in vielen englischen Fanfictions jedoch „Aye" (oder das abgewandelte Aie) dafür genommen wurde und Prof. Tolkien die elbische Sprache u. a. auch dem Gälischen anlehnte, habe ich mich für diese sehr alte Form des „Ja" entschieden.

Die Geschichte dreht sich um Freundschaft, Treue, Liebe und Opferbereitschaft zwischen zwei Männer, die ungeachtet von Rasse und Alter einander viel bedeuten. Es ist keine Slash-Story, sondern soll zeigen, was man(n) schaffen kann, wenn das Wohl des anderen über dem eigenen steht.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Viel Spaß,

Eure Lywhn

**Seelengefährten**

Der Wind strich eisig durch die laubleeren Zweige, die von verharschtem Schnee und Eis in einem kalten Griff gehalten wurden. Die Eiskristalle, die zu einer festen Schicht geworden waren, knisterten leise, und ihr leiser Klang vermischte sich mit sachten Pfeifen der immer wieder auflebenden Böen. Silbernes Mondlicht ergoss sich über die Winterlandschaft und badete die hohen alten Bäume in ein fades Licht. Es war eine stille Nacht – aber keine Friedvolle, denn die Ruhe war die des Todes, und die Natur hatte deswegen ihren Atem angehalten.

Zwischen einigen, von der Last des Schnees gebogenen Tannen und erstarrten Farnen, lagen leblose, dahin geraffte Gestalten und schwarzes Blut stach scharf von der vorher so weißen Pracht auf dem Boden ab. Die Gesichter der Gefallenen lagen im Schatten, so, als würde selbst der Mond es nicht über sich bringen, ihre von Bosheit und unstillbarem Hass geprägten, fratzenhafte Züge noch einmal für das Licht der Welt sichtbar zu machen. Der Untergrund war aufgewühlt und hier und da schimmerte es rot; das untrügliche Zeichen dafür, dass hier noch vor kurzem ein heftiger Kampf auf Leben und Tod stattgefunden hatte – ein ewiger Kampf, nämlich der zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit, Gut und Bös, Mensch und Ork. Die Sieger standen fest, nur würde diese wolkenlose, sternenklare und eisige Nacht noch darüber zu entscheiden haben, ob die Sieger nicht letztendlich doch noch die Besiegten sein würden.

Wenige hundert Meter von dem Kampfplatz entfernt versuchte ein niedrig gehaltenes Feuer sich tapfer gegen Wind und Kälte zu behaupten und seine Hitze den beiden einsamen Gestalten zuteil kommen zu lassen, von denen der eine es erst ins Leben gerufen hatte. Einige von Schnee befreite Reisige wurden hinein geworfen und die Flammen züngelten etwas stärker, als sie mit neuer Nahrung versorgt wurden.

Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Isildurs Erbe, ungekrönter König von Gondor und seit einigen Jahren Waldläufer des Nordens, strich sich eine wüste, dunkle Haarsträhne aus der hohen Stirn, rieb kurz die Hände über dem gedämpften Flackern des winzigen Feuers und wandte sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen seinem Gefährten zu, der schwer atmend neben ihm lag. Das dünne Zwielicht beschien hellgoldene Strähnen und einige dünne Zöpfe, die das weiche, lange Haar aus dem jugendlich wirkenden, schönen Gesicht hielten – ein Gesicht, das noch blasser war, als sonst.

Ein letztes Mal ein wenig heißen Atem auf seine klammen Hände pustend, richtete der junge Waldläufer sich in eine kniende Position auf, verbannte Erschöpfung und eigenen Schmerz in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins und beugte sich über den Verletzten, dessen Augen geschlossen waren. „Legolas?" wisperte er zutiefst besorgt und berührte seinen Freund sacht an der unverletzten Schulter, doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht; ein Umstand, der Aragorn noch mehr ängstigte, als er es ohnehin schon war. Es bedufte viel, dass ein Elb das Bewusstsein verlor und er hoffte, dass sein Freund ihn zumindest noch ein wenig vernahm. Er wiederholte den Namen des Elben, diesmal etwas lauter, aber erneut wies nichts darauf hin, dass der Thronerbe Düsterwalds, Sohn des Waldelbenkönigs Thranduil, ihn gehört hatte.

Aragorn rieb sich mit zitternden Fingern über das Gesicht und versuchte die aufkommende Panik zu vertreiben, die sich seiner zu bemächtigen drohte, während eisige Angst um seinen Freund durch seine Glieder kroch.

„Bei Eru, _mellon nîn_, warum?" flüsterte und drehte die reglose, schlanke Gestalt des Elben behutsam zu sich um. „Warum hast du das getan?" Seine Stimme klang heiser, als er gegen die aufsteigenden Erinnerungen an die letzten Minuten anging und sie zu verbannen versuchte. Sein Blick glitt kurz über die, mit schwarzem Ortkblut besudelte Kleidung des Elben und blieb an der Stelle hängen, an der die Klinge des Orks Legolas getroffen hatte: Sie befand sich zwischen der rechten Schulter und der Brust und der helle Elbenumhang, sowie die mit Fell gefütterte Tunika und das seidene Unterhemd des Elbenprinzen waren von dem hell-roten Blut durchtränkt, das den Erstgeborenen zueigen war. Doch diese Verletzung barg noch eine andere Gefahr als jene, die offensichtlich erschien. Ein Gefahr, die das Leben des Elben vielleicht noch mehr bedrohte: Orkwaffen waren fast immer vergiftet und das schwarze Gift war besonders übel, wenn es auf so etwas Reines wie einen Elben traf. Aragorn wusste, dass trotz der Blutungen etwas von diesem Gift in den Körper seines Freundes eingedrungen war und nun dessen nahezu unverwüstliche Elbennatur unbarmherzig angriff. Der Umstand, dass Legolas das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, war Beweis genug dafür.

Die Gliedmaßen des jungen Menschen meldeten sich protestierend zu Wort, als er den Oberkörper des Elben leicht auf seinen Schoß zog, um die Wunde besser untersuchen zu können und seinen Freund gleichzeitig gegen den Wind abzuschotten, der selbst hier, im Unterholz, spürbar war. Aragorn war seit frühester Jugend durchtrainiert und die letzten fünf Jahre bei den Waldläufern hatten seine Muskeln gestählt und seine Sehnen geschmeidig gemacht. Doch auch all die vielen Jahre des Trainings konnten nicht verhindern, dass er nach einem solchen Kampf, wie jenen vorhin, seine Grenzen fast erreichte hatte. Und dabei hatte er nur ein paar Schrammen abbekommen, während es Legolas schlimm erwischt hatte. Und das nur, weil…

„Verrückter Elb!" wisperte er und ignorierte das flüchtige Brennen in seinen Augen, als er sich erneut über den Mann beugte, der ihm teuer wie ein Bruder war. Mit zitternden Fingern begann er so behutsam wie es ging, aber dennoch so schnell wie möglich, dessen Kleidung zu öffnen und die Wunde bloß zu legen. Der Waldläufer schluckte schwer als er sah, wie viel Blut sein Elbenfreund verloren hatte. Er hatte Legolas erst von der Stelle, an der sie überfallen und beinahe verzweifelt um ihr Leben gekämpft hatten, wegführen müssen, für den Fall, dass weitere Orks in der Nähe waren, und von dem Kampfgetümmel angelockt werden könnten. Doch nach den ersten hundert Metern hatte der ansonsten so starke Elb begonnen zu taumeln, nur, um nach wenigen Minuten zusammen zu sinken und das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. All dies waren Zeichen dafür, dass das schwarze Gift zumindest etwas seine Wirkung entfaltete. Aragorn hatte, da er Legolas stützte, bemerkt, wie die Kräfte seinen Freund rapide schwanden und hatte ihn daher im letzten Moment auffangen können, ihn auf seine Arme gehoben, mit Mühe weiter fort getragen von dem Kampfplatz, bei der nächsten kleinen Lichtung Halt gemacht, war ins Unterholz getreten, wo sie beide etwas Schutz vor dem Wind finden würden, hatte den Elb und dessen Waffen (die er sich auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte) dort niedergelegt und ein Feuer entzündet. Jeder Muskel hatte geschrieen, als er Legolas in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, denn selbst das eigentlich überraschend leichte Gewicht des Elben – beachtete man seine Größe – war für ihn beinahe zuviel gewesen, aber _niemals_ würde er aufgeben, wenn das Leben eines anderen von ihm abhing. Und ganz besonders das seines besten Freundes!

Und von seinem Wissen als Heiler hing das Schicksal Legolas' auch jetzt noch ab. Die Wunde war nicht ganz so tief, wie Aragorn es bereits befürchtet hatte, aber tief genug, um sogar einem Elben gefährlich werden zu können. Ein klaffender Spalt hatte die weiche, beinahe marmorweiße Haut zertrennt, aus dem nach wie vor die lebensnotwendige Flüssigkeit quoll – nicht mehr so stark, wie anfangs, aber immer noch stark genug, um den Elben mehr und mehr zu schwächen. Ein Mensch hätte eine solche Verletzung sicherlich nicht überlebt, doch die Erstgeborenen waren, trotz ihrer beinahe zerbrechlich wirkenden Statur, robust und ihre inneren Heilkräfte einzigartig. Der Waldläufer vermutete, dass dies mit ihrer Unsterblichkeit zusammen hing. Dennoch konnte ein Elb den Tod erleiden – an gebrochenem Herzen oder durch Gewalt. Und Letzteres bedrohte nun seinen Freund.

Der Erbe Isildurs atmete tief durch und versuche seinen revoltierenden Magen unter Kontrolle zu zwingen, als einmal mehr die Furcht in ihm aufstieg, Legolas vielleicht diese Nacht zu verlieren. Er musste jetzt die Nerven behalten und seine Ängste außen vor lassen, wollte er seinem Elbenfreund helfen. Lord Elrond, der nicht nur sein Ziehvater sondern auch sein Lehrer gewesen war (und der wohl bedeutendste und beste Heiler Mittelerdes), hatte es ihm von Anfang ein eingeschärft, dass Gefühle keine Rollen spielen durften, wenn man einen Verletzten behandelte; auch, wenn es sich bei dem Patienten um jemanden handelte, der einem nahe stand. „Besonders dann!" hatte der Herrscher Bruchtals betont. „Sonst wird die Schuld, die du dir selbst gibst, unerträglich werden!"

Bis jetzt hatte Aragorn es geschafft, diesen Rat zu beherzigen. Das galt vor allem für die vergangenen fünf Jahre, wenn seine Gefährten bei den Waldläufern nach einem Kampf seiner Hilfe beduften, aber jetzt lag die Sache anders. Der, für einen Angehörigen seines Volkes noch junge Elb saß tief in seinem Herzen und war zu einem Teil von ihm geworden. Zu viel hatten sie schon miteinander erlebt – Gutes wie Schlechtes. Zu lange standen sie sich schon nahe wie zwei Brüder und hielten zueinander, dass nichts und niemand es vermochte sie zu trennen. Doch dies könnte sich nun ändern; durch den Schwertstreich eines verdammten Orks. Und allein die Vorstellung, dass der Elb den Aufgang der Wintersonne am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben könnte, machte den jungen Waldläufer fast krank.

‚_Reiß dich zusammen!'_ befahl er sich selbst und beugte sich über die Verletzung, um sie näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sicher, er hatte Legolas schon öfter einmal versorgen müssen, wenn unvorhersehbare Dinge einen ihrer Streifzüge oder Jagden heimsuchten, doch noch nie war der Elbenprinz so ernsthaft verletzt worden, wie jetzt. Und ein Blick auf die sich bildenden Schatten unter den langen, dunklen Wimpern, die wächsern wirkende Haut, die ansonsten in einem fast überirdischen Licht schimmerte, und auf den sich schwer hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb machten klar, dass die kommenden Stunden über Leben und Tod entscheiden würden.

Aragorn presste die Lippen zusammen, riss einen breiten Streifen von seinem Umhang und ein paar Fetzen von seiner eigenen Untertunika ab (peinlich darauf achtend, dass nirgends etwas von dem schwarzen Orkblut beschmutzt war), und versuchte die Blutungen seines Freundes zu stillen. Dieser stöhnte leise auf, als der Waldläufer den Stoff auf die Wunde presste und der Mensch fühlte einen scharfen Stich in seinem Herzen, als ihm bewusst wurde, welche Schmerzen Legolas haben musste, dass diese sogar sein Unterbewusstsein zu erreichen vermochten. Der junge Elb zuckte mehrfach und sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

„_Îdh,_ _mellon nîn_! _Esta sinome_!" wisperte der Ziehsohn Elronds und strich ihm einen Moment über die erschreckend kalte Stirn. „Bleib ruhig, mein Freund!" wechselte er in die allgemeine Sprache des Westron und für einen Moment entspannten sich die verzerrten Züge des Elbenprinzen, als er instinktiv auf die Stimme seines menschlichen Freundes reagierte, die sogar bis in die Dunkelheit seiner Bewusstlosigkeit für den Zeitraum von einigen Wimpernschlägen drang.

Den Fetzen noch immer fest auf die Wunde pressend, strich Aragorn ein paar hellgoldene, seidige Haarsträhnen zurück und tastete nach der Schlagader des Elben an dessen Hals. Sein Puls pochte, wenn auch schwach. Ein merkliches Zittern glitt durch den Körper des Thronerben Düsterwalds und Aragorn zog den Umhang so weit es ging um ihn, ohne dass das wärmende Kleidungsstück ihn behindern würde, wenn er die erste notdürftige Versorgung vornahm.

„Du musst deinen elbischen Verstand ausgeschaltet haben, Grünblatt!" flüsterte er seinem elbischen Freund zu. „Wie konntest du nur? Habe ich dir nicht hundert Mal und mehr gesagt, dass du nicht für mich in die Bresche springen sollst?"

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks sah er wieder das Orkschwert auf seine ungeschützte Seite zu kommen und dann einen Wirbel von heller Kleidung und lichtblondem langen Haar, als Legolas sich beschützend vor ihn warf. Der Aufschrei des Elben, als die dunkle Klinge ihn traf, rang noch immer in seinen Ohren und…

Aragorn schluckte schwer und spürte, wie sich seine nur mühsam beherrschte Panik langsam aber sicher in Zorn verwandelte. „Wenn du wieder wach bist, werde _ich_ dieses Mal derjenige von uns beiden sein, der einen Vortrag über Leichtsinnigkeit und Opferbereitschaft hält, du verrückter Elb! Hunderte von Jahren alt und unvernünftig wie ein Kind!" knurrte er. Der Ärger half ihm, das Entsetzen in seinem Innern ein wenig zu unterdrücken, als er einen Beutel mit getrockneten Heilkräutern von seinem Gürtel löste, von denen er hoffte, sie würden dem Gift entgegen wirken. Sicher war er sich nicht, was nicht an mangelndem Heilwissen lag. Oh nein! Orks mochten mit keiner hohen Intelligenz gesegnet sein, aber sie erdachten immer neue Giftgemische, mit denen sie ihre Opfer schwächen konnten. Aragon konnte nur beten, dass dieser Trupp von Orks noch eine der alten bekannten Giftmixturen verwendete, gegen die diese Kräutermischung einigermaßen wirksam war.

Er kratzte etwas Schnee zusammen, öffnete den Beutel und ließ ein paar von den Kräutern darauf rieseln. Normaler Weise müssten sie im Wasser aufgelöst werden, aber dazu hätte es eines Gefäßes beduft, und da Legolas' und sein Pferd in heller Panik davon gestoben waren, als die Orks angriffen, waren mit ihnen auch ihre gesamte Ausrüstung und das bereits erlegte Wild über alle Berge. Also würden seine Hände dafür herhalten müssen. Darauf achtend, dass der Kopf seines Elbenfreundes nach wie vor in seinem Schoß ruhte, drehte er sich leicht zur Seite und säuberte seine Finger im Schnee. Dann beugte er sich zum Feuer vor und hielt seine Hände so nahe an die Flammen wie er es eben noch ertragen konnte. Sein Ziehvater hatte erklärt, dass er einst herausfand, dass Vieles, was einen krank machte, von Hitze zerstört wurde – der Grund, warum sogar Elben, die niemals an einer Krankheit litten, im verwundeten Zustand Fieber bekamen. Außerdem würde der Schnee schneller schmelzen, wenn seine Finger heiß waren.

Nach einer reichlichen Minute, in der seine Handflächen bereits eine bedenklich rote Farbe annahmen und er glaubte, die Haut würde jeden Augenblick Feuer fangen, fasste er das Häufchen Schnee mit den Kräutern und hielt es in den erhitzten Fingern, die es ihm mit nachlassendem Schmerz dankten. Doch die leichte Pein war nur ein geringer Preis wenn er daran dachte, was Legolas jetzt durchmachte; selbst in seinem weggetretenen Zustand. Orkgift lähmte nicht nur die Muskeln, sondern rief auch dunkle Schatten hervor, die sich der gequälten Seele und des Verstandes bemächtigten, und dem Opfer wirre Träume und Wahnvorstellungen bereiteten, die aus den ureigenen Ängsten empor stiegen.

Die ersten Tropfen wollten sich bereits zwischen Aragorns zusammen gepressten Handkanten davon stehlen, als er die Hände direkt über die Wunde des Sindar-Elben brachte und sie öffnete. Der nur leicht angewärmte ‚Trank' ergoss sich über die Verletzung und der junge Waldläufer schaffte es gerade noch, den Oberkörper seines Freundes mit einem eisernen Griff ruhig zu halten, als Legolas erneut leise aufschrie und sich leicht aufbäumte – eine typische Reaktion, sobald die Kräutermischung mit dem Orkgift in Berührung kam. Weiterhin leise und sanft auf den Elben einsprechend, hielt Aragorn ihn fest; das Gesicht dicht über dem des Freundes und dessen beiden Arme mit den seinen fixierend. Seine dunkle, leicht raue und dennoch warme Stimme versuchte den Verletzten zu erreichen, während er sich ganz auf Legolas in seinen Armen konzentrierte. Für einen Moment glaubte er, einen scharfen Schmerz unterhalb seiner eigenen rechten Schulter zu spüren, aber er verschwand so schnell, dass er es für pure Einbildung und mit ihm durchgehende Nerven hielt.

Dann beruhigte sich der junge Elb, so plötzlich, wie er begonnen hatte sich zu winden. Nur sein Atem ging noch stoßweise und sein Körper war verkrampft. So schnell es ging presste der Waldläufer einen weiteren Stofffetzen auf die Wunde, hob den Oberkörper seines Freundes an und fixierte den provisorischen Pressverband mit dem abgerissenen Streifen von seinem Umhang. Dann wickelte er Legolas wieder enger in dessen eigenen Umhang und legte ihn behutsam näher an das Feuer. Der Stoff ihrer beiden Umhänge war von Elbenhand gewebt und bearbeitet worden und das auf eine Art, die ein Mensch nicht zu erfassen vermochte, aber diese Veredelung bewirkte, dass die Capes ziemlich wasser- und windabweisend waren. Unter normalen Umständen hätten die Umhänge ausgereicht, um ihre Träger vor der grimmigen Kälte zu schützen, doch Aragon war sich nicht sicher, ob dies für Legolas noch ausreichend war. So setzte er sich dicht neben den Elbenprinz und zog ihn behutsam in eine beschützende Umarmung, um ihn mit seinem eigenen Körper noch zusätzlich zu wärmen. Ihm war klar, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Fieber den Leib seines Freundes heimsuchen würde, aber in diesem Moment – Stunden entfernt von Bruchtal, ohne Pferde und mit dem Verletzten in seinem Schoß – konnte er nicht mehr tun, als er bereits getan hatte. Das Einzige, was ihm jetzt noch übrig blieb, war, darauf zu vertrauen, dass Legolas' elbische Widerstandskräfte und die Heilkräuter stark genug waren, das Gift zu besiegen und dass die Valar ihre schützenden Hände über eines ihrer Kinder halten würden. Ihm war bewusst, dass das vielleicht nicht ausreichen würde, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das Schicksal seines Freundes – und damit auch das eigene – nun der Gnade der höheren Mächte zu überlassen.

Er drückte den schlanken Körper des Elben stärker an sich, senkte den Kopf und versuchte Legolas gegen den zunehmenden Wind, der einen Weg durch die dürren Äste der Büsche fand, zu schützen. Normaler Weise wäre es genau umgekehrt gewesen, denn die Erstgeborenen empfanden extreme Temperaturen längst nicht so schwer ertragbar, wie Menschen, aber seit dem Angriff der Orks war nichts mehr normal.

Orks!

Erstmals nach dem Angriff der finsteren Geschöpfe und der Verletzung Legolas', wandte Aragorn seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Umgebung zu; sich für einen Moment dafür verfluchend, den potentiellen Gefahren, die um ihn und den Elb herum lauern könnten, keine Beachtung geschenkt zu haben. Zu sehr war er von der Sorge um den Freund abgelenkt gewesen. Wäre ein weiterer Trupp Orks in der Nähe gewesen, wären er und Legolas bereits tot – was jedoch wiederum darauf schließen ließ, dass keine weiteren Orks diesen Teil der Wälder durchstreiften. Ansonsten hätten sie ihn und den Elben längst gefunden. Das Gehör des jungen Waldläufers war schärfer als das anderer Menschen und so lauschte er angestrengt in die Nacht hinaus, ob sie noch weitere Bedrohungen bereit hielt, aber außer dem Knacken von sich biegenden Ästen, dem Knistern von Schneekristallen und dem Pfeifen des Windes war es still.

Aragorn war in den Wäldern, die sich rings um Bruchtal und im Nebelgebirge erstreckten, aufgewachsen, und nicht selten hatte er schon als Knabe seine beiden elbischen Stiefbrüder Elladan und Elrohir begleitet, wenn diese des Winters auf die Jagd gingen, aber nie zuvor hatte der Wald in einer Winternacht so geschwiegen wie jetzt – ganz, als wären die Bäume entsetzt über das, was einem der Erstgeborenen widerfahren war. Und vielleicht war auch genau das der Grund für diese widernatürliche Stille. Für die Menschen war es unvorstellbar, dass Bäume fühlten und redeten, aber das Schöne Volk und die mächtigen Pflanzen verstanden einander, ganz so als ob sie miteinander sprachen, wenn auch ohne Worte. Aragorn wusste, dass dies im übertragenen Sinne sogar stimmte. Als Geschöpfe des Waldes konnten die Elben sich mitunter mit den Bäumen verständigen, besonders, wenn sie zu diesen eine innere Verbindung hatten. Es gab Legenden in den Städten der Menschen, dass Wälder zornig wurden, wenn unter ihren Zweigen einem Elb etwas zustieß – und jede Legende besaß einen Funken Wahrheit. Aragorn glaubte zu spüren, wie die Bäume und Büsche um ihn und Legolas herum praktisch den Atem anhielten, als würden sie mit dem Thronerben Düsterwalds leiden.

Der Blick seiner grauen Augen glitt hinauf zum Firmament, welches durch die kahlen Äste zu sehen war. Samtschwarz erschien der Himmel, erleuchtet von tausend und abertausend funkelnder Sterne. Es war eine jener Nächte, die Legolas – trotz Kälte – liebte, denn gerade im strengen Frost wirkten die Sterne größer, klarer und leuchtender als sonst. Und die Sterne hatten für das Volk der Elben eine ganz besondere Bedeutung; war es doch ihr Licht gewesen, welches die Erstgeborenen bei ihrem Erwachen auf der Welt als erstes sahen. Die dünne Sichel des Mondes hing schweigend zwischen den kahlen Baumkronen und übergoss die Welt um die beiden Freunde mit einem silber-blauen kühlen Schimmer – und einem neu aufwallenden Schmerz nachgebend umfing der junge Waldläufer seinen Freund fester, suchte für einige Momente Trost in der simplen Gegenwart des Elben und dem Bewusstsein, dass dieser noch unter den Lebenden weilte.

Noch!

Was würde er dafür geben, wenn Legolas die kristallblauen Augen aufschlagen und ihm von diesem Anblick des Sternenhimmels vorschwärmen würde. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn der Elbenprinz nicht reglos, in einem unsichtbaren Kampf mit Orkgrift verstrickt hilflos in seinen Armen liegen würde, sondern neben ihm am Feuer hocken und ihn necken würde, weil er heute einen jungen Hirsch verfehlt hatte, obwohl seine Bogenschießkünste doch um Einiges besser geworden waren, als sie es noch vor einigen Jahren gewesen waren. Was würde er dafür geben, diesen einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit ungeschehen machen zu können, der seinen Freund an die Schwelle des Todes gebracht hatte.

Doch dies wäre ein Wunder, das nicht geschehen würde!

Aragorn schaute auf den Mann in seinem Schoß hinunter, dessen unbändige Lebensfreude, Treue, Freundschaft und brüderliche Liebe ihn seit zwei Jahrzehnten begleitete, beschützte und in einen warmen Kokon der Sicherheit hüllte. Außenstehende hätten sie beide für gleichaltrig halten können, in Wahrheit lagen mehr als achthundert Jahre zwischen ihnen. Und trotz des für Menschen schwer nachvollziehbaren Alters war Legolas der zwar überlegte und dennoch unternehmungslustige, lebenshungrige und sich an jedem Tag erfreuende Gefährte, den der Waldläufer brauchte, um in der Welt der Elben seinen eigenen Weg und vor allem sich selbst zu finden. Ja, sein Ziehvater und seine Ziehbrüder liebten ihn über alles und obwohl er so manches Mal seine Mutter, die er als Kleinkind verloren hatte, vermisste, so hatte es ihn dennoch besser getroffen als die meisten anderen Waisenkinder Mittelerdes. Trotzdem war es Legolas gewesen, der ihm von Kindesbeinen an der Freund gewesen war, den jeder Mensch brauchte und der deswegen einen Platz in seinem Herzen einnahm, als wäre er sein leiblicher Bruder.

Und dieser Mann rang nun mit dem Tode.

Wie hatte alles nur so schief gehen können? Sie waren vor zwei Tagen zur Jagd aufgebrochen, nachdem Legolas im späten Herbst Bruchtal besuchte, um ihn – Aragorn – nach dessen Rückkehr von den Waldläufern wieder zu sehen. Der Winter hielt jedoch früher Einzug als gedacht. Nach drei Wochen voller Schnee, Wind, Stürmen und Eis, was die beiden Freunde und die Zwillinge dazu zwangen, hauptsächlich in dem weitläufigen Herrenhaus Bruchtals zu verweilen, hatten sie die Gelegenheit der Wetterberuhigung beim Schopf ergriffen und waren auf die Jagd gegangen. Ursprünglich hatten Elladan und Elrohir sie begleiten wollen, aber der jüngere der Zwillinge hatte sich bei einem Sturz auf vereister Treppe den rechen Knöchel verstaucht, und einer ging nicht ohne den anderen. Außerdem – so hatten die Brüder insgeheim befunden – gönnten sie ihrem menschlichen Ziehbruder und dessen Freund einmal ein paar Tage für sich.

So waren Aragorn und Legolas vor zwei Tagen früh los geritten, um für frisches Fleisch auf den Tellern Bruchtals zu sorgen und waren schon auf dem Heimweg gewesen, als ein junger Hirsch in beiden das Jagdfieber geweckt hatte. Überzeugt, dass es auf eine Nacht in einer der zahlreichen Höhlen mehr oder weniger nicht ankam, waren sie ihm gefolgt, hatten jedoch im Wald seine Spur verloren – ein Umstand, der beide Freunde dazu verleitete, sich gegenseitig erbarmungslos aufzuziehen. Ein Elb und ein Waldläufer, die von der Spur eines Wildes abkamen! Es war _peinlich_ und beide gelobten sich gerade, darüber den großen Mantel des Schweigens zu breiten (sonst würde das fröhliche Spötteln der Zwillinge niemals mehr ein Ende finden), als die Pferde gescheut hatten. Im selben Moment hatten die Freunde begriffen, dass sie leichtsinnig gewesen waren, denn dunkle Schatten breiteten sich in der letzten Zeit langsam aber stetig von Osten her aus und Mittelerde war längst nicht mehr so sicher, wie noch vor Jahrzehnten.

Und dann hatten die feinen Ohren und die sensible Nase des Elben erkannt, was die Pferde nervös machte: „_Yrch_!" hatte er gezischt und im gleichen Moment kamen jene Kreaturen herbei gestürmt, die er soeben noch auf Sindarin benannt hatte: Orks. Sie waren geradewegs in eine Falle gestolpert!

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten Mensch und Elb sich in einem Kampf ums nackte Überleben wieder gefunden, als gleich zwei Dutzend jener scheußlichen Geschöpfe sie angriffen. Orks lebten vom Fleisch ihrer Opfer, hassten alles Lebende und sogar sich selbst und kannten nur eines: Zerstören. Angetrieben von einer unstillbaren Gier und blanker Mordlust waren ihnen Mitgefühl und Gnade fremd. Und das alles machte sie zu höchst gefährlichen Gegnern. Sechs von Legolas' Elbenpfeile trafen ihre Ziele, bevor er gezwungen war, auf seine beiden Elbenlangmesser zurück zu greifen, die er beidhändig führte. Auch Aragorn hatte sein Schwert gezogen und die mächtige Breitklinge wütete fürchterlich unter den Orks, die meistens nicht mit Taktik angriffen, sondern wahllos. Doch trotz Elbenkraft und Waldläuferausbildung waren zwei Dutzend Gegner eine ernst zu nehmende Gefahr und nur mit Mühe hatten sie die erste Angriffswelle abgeschmettert. Die Pferde waren längst geflohen, getrieben von ihren Urinstinkten, die im Angesicht dieser dunklen Kreaturen wild Alarm schlugen.

Schwer atmend und Rücken an Rücken waren Aragorn und Legolas der zweiten Angriffswelle begegnetet, waren geschickt einigen schwarzen Pfeilen ausgewichen und hatten die restlichen Orks mit wild wirbelnden Langmessern und Breitschwert empfangen. Und dann war es geschehen. Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit, eine Wimpernschlag zu langsam und eines der Orkschwerter unterlief die Verteidigung des Waldläufers und zielte auf seine ungeschützte linke Seite. Doch zu dem tödlichen Treffer sollte es nicht kommen. Es musste der untrügliche, feine Instinkt gewesen sein, der Legolas bewegte, sich in diesem Moment zu seinem Freund umzudrehen, sofort zu erkennen, was ihm drohte und sich mit einem gewaltigen Sprung zwischen Mensch und Orkklinge zu werfen.

Was danach geschah, war für Aragorn sogar jetzt noch schwer begreifbar. Alles, woran er sich erinnerte, war jener entsetzliche Schmerz in seinem tiefsten Innern, als sein Elbenfreund unmittelbar vor ihm mit einem Schrei in die Knie ging und hellrotes Blut auf den Schnee tropfte. Das, und das gäckernde Lachen des Orks, als er sich seines Sieges bewusst wurde, waren ausschlaggebend gewesen für das Nachfolgende. Eine weiß glühende Rage hatte sich explosionsartig in dem Erbe Isildurs ausgebreitet, die jede Vernunft und Rationalität hinweg fegte. Das nächste, was er wieder bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, waren die erschlagenen Orks um hin herum und die am Boden kniende Gestalt Legolas', als der Elb sich seine Schulter hielt und mit dem Atem rang.

Seit dem glaubte der junge Waldläufer sich in einem Nachtmahr gefangen, aus dem es in naher Zukunft kein Entrinnen mehr zu geben schien. Ein Blick hinunter auf das blasse, leicht verzerrte und trotz der Qualen noch immer so schöne Gesicht seines elbischen Freundes bewies, dass dies alles hier brutale Wirklichkeit war.

Etwas knackte und von Fern erklang ein lang gezogenes, hohes Heulen, gefolgt von artverwandtem Jaulen, das antwortete.

Aragorn schreckte hoch und sah desorientiert um sich. Doch innerhalb von Sekunden stürmten die Erinnerungen wieder auf ihn ein und fassungslos begriff er, dass er eingeschlafen sein musste. Irgendwann, im Laufe der Stunden, hatte der Körper seinen Tribut gefordert, so sehr der Waldläufer auch gegen die bleierne Müdigkeit angekämpft hatte, die sich seiner bemächtigte. Sein wirrer Blick glitt auf Legolas hinab, der sich unruhig bewegte, und dann zum Lagerfeuer – es war beinahe aus – und rasch griff er neben sich und warf einige Reisige nach, bevor er sich vorbeugte und einen längeren Ast benutzte, um die Flammen neu zu schüren. Seine Muskeln schmerzten ob der ungewöhnlichen sitzenden Haltung, in der er geschlafen hatte, und ob der Kälte, die durch seine Glieder kroch.

Der Elb stöhnte leise und Aragorn begriff, dass es genau jene Laute gewesen waren, die ihn geweckt hatten. Die Stimme seines Freundes hatte sogar seine Erschöpfung durchdrungen und ihn den Fängen dieses gefährlichen Schlafes entrissen.

„Legolas?" wisperte er und besah sich den Elbenprinzen näher. Im neu aufflackernden Licht sah er die nun dunklen Wangen und hastig legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Der Elb schien zu glühen und seine dünnen, unablässigen Bewegungen wurden wilder. Also war das schwarze Gift doch stärker in seinen Körper eingedrungen, als der junge Waldläufer gedacht hatte. Das Fieber tobte in dem Thronerben Düsterwalds und drohte ihn zu verbrennen.

Erneute Furcht stieg in Aragorn auf. Eine Furcht, die zu stark war, um sie einfach zu verdrängen. Er wusste, was das bedeutete: Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Schatten Mordors, die im Blut seines Freundes ihr vernichtende Wirkung taten, siegen und ihn töten würden.

„Legolas!" flüsterte er und bemerkte noch nicht einmal das Zittern seines Tonfalls, während er den jungen Elb wieder enger an sich drückte und seine bärtige Wange an dessen seidigen Haarschopf legte. „Bei Eru, tu mir das nicht an! Du bist stärker als das! Du kannst mich nicht zurück lassen und…"

Plötzlich wurde der Atem des Elbenprinzen rasselnd, als er nach Luft rang. Er warf den Kopf hin und her und dann – ohne jede Vorwarnung – schlug er um sich. Worte drangen über seine mittlerweile blutleeren, spröden Lippen. Worte, die noch nicht einmal Aragorn verstand, obwohl er zweisprachig (Westron und Sindarin) aufgewachsen war und sogar die alte Sprache der Hochelben (Quenya) recht passabel sprach.

Panik wallte in dem Menschen hoch und für einige lange Augenblicke huschte sein Blick durch das dunkle Unterholz, als ein beinahe kindischer Teil darauf hoffte, dass doch noch Hilfe in Form seines Ziehvaters im letzten Moment auftauchen würde. Doch selbstverständlich war das Schicksal nicht so gütig. Schließlich weilte der Herr von Imladris in seinem Haus in Bruchtal und hatte keine Veranlassung, durch diese gottlose Kälte zu ziehen; konnte er doch seinen Ziehsohn und dessen engsten Freund nicht in Gefahr wähnen. Aragorn und Legolas waren allein und völlig auf sich gestellt! Und bei allem, was ihm heilig war, aber noch _nie_ hatte der junge Mann sich so hilflos gefühlt, wie jetzt!

Er beugte sich tiefer über den Elben, umfing ihn mit beiden Armen und redete auf ihn ein; versuchte, den Freund in dessen beginnendem Fieberwahn irgendwie zu erreichen. Die eigentlich wie Musik klingenden Worte der Elbensprache drangen hastig aus seinem Mund, obwohl er hätte ruhig bleiben müssen. Trotzdem verfehlten sie nicht ihre Wirkung. Legolas beruhigte sich etwas, nur sein Atem ging noch schwer und pfeifend, und dünne Beben durchrannen seinen Körper.

Die Lider des Elben begannen zu flattern und dann konnte Aragorn endlich wieder die Augen seines Freundes sehen. Doch von dem strahlenden Kristallblau war nicht viel zu erkennen. Im Gegenteil. Die Augen waren trüb und dunkel, die Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet und in ihren Tiefen stand ein Ausdruck absoluten Grauens. Mit einem stummen Hilfeschrei richteten sie sich auf ihn und die ansonsten so weiche, melodische Stimme Legolas' stieß krächzend nur ein Wort hervor, in dem jedoch alles Leid der Welt zu liegen schien: „Estel?!"

Ein schmerzliches Ziehen breitete sich in Aragorns Hals aus, als er den Namen vernahm, den er von seinem elbischen Ziehvater erhalten hatte und der, in diesem Moment, so viel mehr bedeutete, als die pure Übersetzung ins Westron: Hoffnung.

Sich tief über das Antlitz seines Freundes beugend, verstärkte Aragorn den Druck seiner Arme und versuchte so fest und klar zu antworten wie möglich: „Ich bin hier, Legolas! Ich bin hier – bei dir!"

Für den Zeitraum von einigen Wimpernschlägen klärten sich die trüben Augen des Elbenprinzen und er befeuchtete sich mühsam die Lippen, während eine fiebrig heiße Hand die des Waldläufers so fest umklammerte, dass sie beinahe die menschlichen Knochen brach. Dennoch zog Aragorn seine Finger nicht fort, sondern erwiderte den Druck sanft. „Sie… sie kommen!" raunte Legolas atemlos.

Alarmiert sah der junge Waldläufer sich um, während er fragte: „Wer?" Auf Legolas' Urteilsvermögen war immer Verlass gewesen und… Und die nächsten Worte seines Freundes bewiesen, dass auch die Sinne eines Erstgeborenen verwirrt werden konnten:

„Die Wogen… sie spülen herbei… Flieh, Estel! Die Wogen… Die Klauen… Die Stimmen… sie sind überall!"

Aragorn holte zittrig Luft als er begriff, dass sein Freund phantasierte. Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Puls des Elben, der nun so schnell flog wie ein Vogel auf der Flucht vor einem Falken. Die Haut war heiß und trocken und jeder Atemzug wurde von hohlen Geräuschen begleitet. Der Waldläufer blinzelte nasse Hitze aus seinen Augen, als sein analytischer Versand begriff, was dies bedeutete, schließlich kannte er diese Zeichen. Er kannte sie nur zu gut! Die Kräfte seines Freundes schwanden rapide dahin und der Lockruf des schwarzen Giftes wurde süßer und verlockender von Herzschlag zu Herzschlag, schien er doch als Einziges Erlösung zu versprechen. Doch an seinem Ende lag… der Tod.

Die aufwallenden Tränen unterdrückend, an die er noch nicht einmal einen wirklichen Gedanken verschwendete, strich er mit der freien Hand über die Wange des Elbenprinzen; versuchte, nur durch diese Berührung ihm Kraft und Trost zu geben. „Legolas! Hör mir zu! Du musst dagegen ankämpfen! Hier sind weder Wogen, noch Klauen! Und auch keine Stimmen. Nur du und ich, und die Natur. Wir sind im Wald, unter deinen geliebten Bäumen, die genau so viel Angst um dich haben, wie ich! Du wurdest verletzt, von einer Orkklinge, und was du siehst, sind nur Trugbilder! Namenlose Schatten, die dich verwirren wollen! Sie sind nicht real! Verjage sie, _mellon nîn_! Verjage sie, wie wir den Hirsch heute verjagten, anstatt ihn zu erlegen!" Sein Tonfall war eindringlich, beinahe flehend, und nur, wer ihn genau kannte, vernahm das Beben in seiner Stimme, als eisige Furcht nach seinem Herzen griff.

‚_Eru, bitte nicht ihn! Bitte nicht Legolas! Nimm mich, aber nicht ihn!'_ Doch das lautlose Gebet verhalle ungehört.

Aragorn blinzelte die neu aufsteigenden Tränen fort, als der Blick seines Freundes wieder unstet wurde. Er wusste genau, dass Legolas sich nicht noch einmal dem Zugriff der Schatten entwinden konnte, wenn er erneut das Bewusstsein verlor. Behutsam, um die Wunde nicht erneut aufzubrechen, schüttelte er ihn und tätschelte die weiche, heiße und auf einmal irgendwie eingefallene Wange. „_Gwardor nîn_, nicht einschlafen!" rief er eindringlich, den Elb ganz bewusst als ‚Bruder' ansprechend. Und es war wahr. Sie mochten keine leiblichen Brüder sein, aber das elbische Wort gwador beschrieb exakt das, was sie füreinander waren: Brüder im Herzen und im Geist. „Bleib wach! Bleib bei mir! Bitte!" Sein Blick verschleierte sich, als der Griff des Elben sich um seine Hand zu lockern begann. Aragorn war ein stolzer junger Mann, der niemals betteln würde, selbst, wenn sein Leben davon abhängen sollte. Aber all sein Stolz zerbrach, als die Finger Legolas' sich von den seinen lösten und er die emotionslose, kalte Präsenz des Todes zu spüren begann.

„_Gwardor nîn! Amin mela lle! __Saer! __Dartha na-enni!_" (Mein Bruder! Ich liebe dich! Bitte! Bleib bei mir!) brachte er erstickt hervor und eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinen Wimpern, fiel im Schein des Feuers glitzernd durch die eisige Luft und zersprang auf einer der fieberroten Wangen des Elben, bevor der junge Mann sich nieder beugte und der plötzlich entsetzlich reglosen Gestalt einen sanften Kuss auf die unnatürlich heiße Stirn drückte. Seine eine Hand tastete beinahe panisch nach dem Herzschlag seines Freundes, der ihn als kleines Kind – wenn er Alpträume gehabt hatte – in einen sicheren Schlaf gewiegt hatte, wann immer der Düsterwaldelb zu Besuch in Bruchteil geweilt hatte. In viel zu langen Abständen erfühlte er ein dünnes Klopfen und Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, fühlte, wie Verzweiflung, Leid und Kummer über ihm zusammen schlugen, bis er glaubte, darin zu ertrinken. Sein Herz schlug so schmerzhaft langsam, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam und er wünschte sich mit aller Kraft seiner verwundeten Seele, die Valar hätten auch ihm diese Gabe des Teilens gegeben, wie seinem Ziehvater und seine Stiefschwester Arwen, deren Schönheit, Liebreiz und Herzenswärme er hoffnungslos verfallen war. Er hätte ohne zu zögern die Kraft seines Geistes mit dem sterbenden Freund geteilt, um ihn von den Schatten fort zu ziehen. Jeder Augenblick, den er dem Tod abrang, konnte ein winziger Schritt zur Rettung Legolas' sein und…

Der scharfe Schmerz, den er zuvor schon gespürt hatte, flammte erneut in seiner Schulter auf und verwirrt hob er den Kopf. Legolas lag völlig still in seinem Schoß und in seinen Armen und er selbst hatte sich nicht bewegt. Dennoch schien seine rechte Schulter und ein Teil seiner Brust in Flammen zu stehen. War er etwa auch verletzt worden? Und wenn ja, warum zeigte das Gift bei ihm keine Wirkung? Oder warum hatte er es nicht früher bemerkt? Ein kurzer Blick bewies, dass er keine Verwundung davon getragen hatte – zumindest nicht dort! Was also…

Sein Atem stockte als er begriff, dass es Legolas' Schmerzen waren, die er spürte. Sie fühlten sich so real an, dass er für einen Moment tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, auch er wäre an der gleichen Stelle verletzt worden, wie sein Freund. Verwirrt sah er hinunter auf den Elben, über dessen Lippen erneut leise Worte drangen und eines davon war klar verständlich: Estel.

Eine weitere Träne rollte über die Wange des jungen Waldläufers, als er begriff, dass der Elb in seinem Todeskampf nach ihm rief und lehnte seine Stirn an die seine. „Legolas!" flüsterte er und sein Innerstes krampfte sich qualvoll zusammen, während Hoffnungslosigkeit und Trauer sich in ihm auszubreiten begannen. „Bei Eru, sag mir, was ich tun kann, um dir zu helfen!" Ja, er war ein recht passabler Heiler und Elrond hatte mehrfach betont, dass er ‚heilende Hände' besaß, aber seine Ausbildung war noch lange nicht abgeschlossen und gerade jetzt wünschte er sich verzweifelt, er würde tatsächlich etwas von den magischen Heilkräften der Elben besitzen, die er laut seinem Ziehvater durchaus hatte, da als direkter Nachfahre Isildurs elbisches Blut in seinen Adern rann. Genau genommen, waren Elrond und er sogar tatsächlich miteinander verwand, war es doch der Bruder Elronds gewesen, aus dessen direkten Nachkommen das Geschlecht Isildurs hervor kam.

Aragorn schreckte leicht zusammen, als dunkle Stimmen beinahe lautlos durch die Nacht raunten und für einen Moment sogar der Wind angstvoll inne hielt. Mit klopfendem Herzen hob der junge Mensch den Kopf und sah sich alarmiert um. Sollten ausgerechnet jetzt Orks – oder gar Uruk-Hais – kommen, wäre er hoffnungslos verloren. In seinem jetzigen Zustand würde er ihnen nicht all zu viel entgegen zu setzen haben. Zu aufgewühlt und zu erschüttert war er, um jetzt kämpfen zu können. Doch es war alles still um ihn. Da war nichts und niemand, der in der Schwarzen Sprache Mordors geredet haben könnte. Und dennoch hatte er es ganz klar vernommen – er und auch die Natur um ihn herum. Wer einmal die Schwarze Sprache gehört hatte, vergaß sie sein Leben lang nicht mehr, denn sie schmerzte in den Ohren und im Herzen und hinterließ Spuren der Angst.

‚_Estel!'_

Dieser Ruf war deutlich gewesen und vibrierte tief in ihm. Rasch sah er wieder auf Legolas hinab, doch dieser lag geradezu unheimlich regungslos in seinem Schoß. Lediglich das hektische Rollen der Augen unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern und das schwere Atmen bildeten die einzigen Bewegungen und zeigten, durch welche Hölle sein elbischer Freund in seinen Fieberträumen ging.

Erneut rief der junge Sindar-Elb seinen Namen, während der Schmerz in seiner Schulter wieder schlimmer wurde. Die geröteten Augen des Waldläufers weiteten sich. „Legolas?" fragte er leise und ignorierte den Impuls, gegen die imaginäre Pein in seiner Schulter anzugehen.

‚_Estel! __Manke naa lle?'_ (Wo bist du?)

Die Stimme seines Freundes war schwach und verzweifelt, aber schwang dennoch klar durch seinen Geist, und wurde plötzlich von einer anderen abgelöst:

„Bei der Gabe des Teilens, die Arwen und mir gegeben wurde, verschmilzt man seinen Geist mit dem des anderen und gibt ihm etwas von der eigenen Kraft. Es ist eine sehr… intime und gefährliche Angelegenheit, denn was immer der andere durchlebt, man erlebt es mit und so mancher Heiler ist der Rückweg versperrt geblieben. Wahnsinn und Tod waren alles, was demjenigen blieb. Daher bedarf es einer langen Schulung des eigenen Geistes, bis man diesen Weg beschreiten darf, um einen Patienten zu helfen und sich nicht selbst verliert…"

Elronds ruhige Worte klangen tief in ihm, doch der warme, sonore Tonfall seines Ziehvaters verschwand, als der Hilferuf Legolas' lauter wurde.

Und dann begriff Aragorn.

Er hörte tatsächlich Legolas, ja, aber in seinen Gedanken. Die Seele seines elbischen Freundes wandte sich dem einzigen zu, zu dem es sie Hilfe suchend hintrieb: zu ihm. Und das war…

„Ihr Valar, ich danke Euch!" flüsterte Aragon, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, was das bedeutete und sein Herz schöpfte neue Hoffnung. Er schloss alle Geräusche und alle äußerlichen Einflüsse um sich herum aus, ganz so, wie er es für die Meditation gelernt hatte, ließ seinen Geist in das warme Dunkel der Ruhe sinken und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Präsenz des Elben, die er noch als Einziges fühlen konnte. Sofort wurde er von wilden Emotionen bombardiert: Angst, Zorn, Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit… Wie eine gewaltige dunkle Flut wallten sie auf ihn zu, brachen sich an den Mauern, die er um sich herum errichtet hatten und peitschten auf ihn ein. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks wollte er zurück schrecken, als sein Sein davon zu spülen drohte, doch er blieb standhaft. Dies war mit Sicherheit die einzige Möglichkeit, Legolas vielleicht doch noch zu retten oder etwas Aufschub zu besorgen.

Vorbehaltlos öffnete er sich und nahm die Gefühle des Freundes in sich auf, die an ihm rissen, zerrten und krallten. Die mentalen Schilde des jungen Sindar-Elben mussten wahrlich geschwächt sein, dass dessen Geist den seinen so berühren konnte!

Aragorn konzentrierte sich und versuchte in diesem Chaos das warme helle Licht zu finden, von dem er wusste, dass dies das Wesen des Elbs ausmachte.

‚_Legolas?'_ rief er lautlos und lauschte in den Sturm, der vor seinem inneren Auge tobte. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam schwerelos, von seinem Körper getrennt und blinzelte verwirrt. Für einen Moment sah er sich an dem kleinen Feuer sitzen, die Gestalt des Elbenprinzen in seinen Armen – merkwürdig fremd und fern, als sähe er in eine andere Welt. Und er begriff, dass er an der Schwelle stand dorthin zu gehen, wo nur wenige Heiler sich bisher hin getraut hatten. Wenn er in dieses wallende Dunkel vor sich trat, würde es für ihn vielleicht keinen Weg zurück mehr geben. Konnte er dieses Risiko wirklich eingehen? Für einen Moment zauderte er, doch dann straffte er die Schultern. Denn dort, auf dieser finsteren Seite, befand sich sein _Legolas_, und diesen würde er niemals einem solch grimmigen Schicksal überlassen, so lange auch nur noch ein Blutstropfen durch seine Adern rann oder Herz einen Schlag tat! Aragorns Entscheidung viel ohne weiteres Zögern und entschlossen ließ er die Welt der Vernunft und Realität hinter sich.

Tausende von Bildern stürmten auf ihn ein; Bilder, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und bei denen es sich nur um Legolas' Erinnerungen handeln konnte. Er gewahrte die Antlitze von Elben, die ihm fremd waren. Er erkannte Thranduil, Legolas' Vater, wie er an einem Fenster stand und von oben auf ihn herabsah; ein erstaunlich warmes und amüsiertes Lächeln auf den sonst so kühlen und erhabenen Gesichtszügen. Da war ein anderer junger Elb, der sich ausschüttete vor Lachen und… da war er selbst, als Kind, das mit großen grauen Augen glücklich aufsah und die kleinen Arme vertrauensvoll empor streckte, als wolle es auf aufgehoben werden. Er wusste, dass dies die glücklichen Erinnerungen seines Elbenfreundes waren, die von der Finsternis, die am Rande wallte, nach und nach verdrängt worden waren.

Beherzt trat er auf die schwarzen Nebel zu; wohl wissend, dass er dort mit seiner Suche nach dem Geist und der Seele Legolas' beginnen musste. Beinahe schlagartig änderten sich die Bilder, machten Schrecken und Dunkelheit Platz. Riesenspinnen, die durch den Düsterwald zogen; Uruk-Hais, wie sie auf eine wehrlose Elbengruppe einschlugen; lange dunkle Gänge mit stickiger Luft und dunklem Glühen tief in ihrem Innern; Orks, die heiser kicherten und verbrannte Bäume, deren Leid der junge Waldläufer fühlte, als wäre er und nicht sie dem Feuer ausgesetzt gewesen. Und irgendwo in diesen Szenearien des Horrors musste Legolas sein, von seinen eigenen Urängsten dazu gezwungen, all das immer und immer wieder zu erleben, bis seine Seele so geschwächt sein würde, dass sie zerbrach und das dunkle Gift Mordors ihn tötet.

Die dunkle Klaue eines Orks griff nach ihm und Aragorn musste all seine Beherrschung aufbringen, nicht zurück zu weichen und sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass das hier nicht real war. Wenn er auch nur einen Moment daran zweifelte, gab es weder für ihn noch für Legolas Rettung.

Die Pranke der finsteren Kreatur glitt durch ihn hindurch, ohne Schaden anzurichten und mit glitzernden Augen beobachtete der geisterhafte Uruk-Hai ihn, als fühle er genau, dass hier jemand war, der nicht hierher gehörte.

Aragorn schaute sich um. Das Flüstern der Schwarzen Sprache war wieder stärker geworden, schmerzte in seinen Ohren und ließ ihm übel werden, und dann vernahm er den gepeinigten Aufschrei der ansonsten so weichen Stimme, die die seines Freundes war. Der beginnenden Kälte um sich herum so gut es ging keine Beachtung schenkend, eilte er los; in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei erklungen war. Jeder Schritt wurde schwerer und schwerer, so, als griffen unsichtbare Kräfte nach ihm um zu verhindern, dass er in dieser Welt aus wirbelnden Erinnerungen und Trugbildern denjenigen fand, der einen großen Teil seines Herzens besaß.

Das wogende Chaos vor ihm wurde dichter und undurchdringlicher, doch er fühlte mit untrüglicher Sicherheit, dass genau dort, jenseits jener Wand aus schwarzem, stinkendem Nebel, die schwachen Reste der Seele war, die zu retten er gekommen war.

‚_Legolas?'_ schrie er und lauschte in das fast unerträgliche Raunen und Brausen um sich herum.

Ein entferntes Wimmern war die Antwort und noch einmal all seinen Mut zusammen kratzend, hob Aragorn eine zitternde Hand und berührte das wallende Etwas, das ihn von dem Freund trennte. Schmerz, lähmende Kälte und tiefe Boshaftigkeit überrollte ihn und für einen Moment taumelte er zurück; erschüttert über die Intensität von Dunkelheit und Hass, für die das menschliche Herz nicht geschaffen war, sie zu ertragen. Jetzt wusste er, was das Schwarze Gift Mordors wirklich war und sein ganzes Inneres schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, dem noch einmal nahe zu kommen.

Wie sehr musste erst Legolas leiden, dessen elbische Reinheit dieses ganze Ausmaß von zerstörerischer Rage und Zorn auf alles Lebende noch stärker zusetzen musste, als ihm?

Bebend ballte er die Fäuste. Wenn er seinen Freund retten wollte, musste er seine eigene Angst, die in ihm fraß, überwinden. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, sein Verstand hieß ihn, zurück zu weichen und seine Instinkte schrieen ihm zu, bei Eru umzukehren, bevor es zu spät war. Aber er konnte nicht! Der Gedanke an kristallblaue Augen, ein schelmisches Lächeln und hellgoldene Haare, die das weiche und dennoch leicht asketische schöne Gesicht seines Freundes umspielten, hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Der Elb bedeutete ihm zu viel, um ihn aufzugeben.

‚_Ich komme, gwardor nîn!'_ wisperte er, holte tief Luft, raffte seine Courage noch einmal zusammen – und warf sich mit einem lauten, trotzigen Kampfschrei durch die wogende Wand; das brennende Verlangen, Legolas dieser Hölle zu entreißen über seine eigenen Überlebensinstinkte stellend.

Kälte umfing ihn, seine Haut brannte und er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Mit wild rudernden Armen stürzte er ins Bodenlose, überschlug sich, wurde umher gewirbelt und dann…

… schlug er hart nieder. Wind riss an seinen Haaren, eisige Luft schnitt in seiner Kehle bei jedem Atemzug und ein unsichtbarer Druck presste ihm fast den Atem aus der Lunge. Nur mit äußerster Kraft schaffte er es, die Augen zu öffnen, doch sein Blick klärte sich nur langsam und es dauerte einige Momente, bis er die Umgebung um sich herum wahrnahm.

Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Eine Dunkelheit die so intensiv war, dass sie alles andere ausschloss. Und dennoch war da ein dünnes Leuchten… direkt vor ihm und…

Ein Keuchen entrang sich ihm.

Keinen Meter von ihm entfernt war die Quelle des leichten Schimmers, in dessen Zentrum… die zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt seines Freundes lag. Er hatte die Beine an die Brust gezogen, hielt diese mit seinen Armen umschlungen und hatte das den Kopf so weit gebogen, dass seine Stirn beinahe seine Knie berührten. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub und leise, klagende Laute drangen über seine Lippen.

‚_LEGOLAS!'_ Sich mühselig aufstemmend rutschte Aragorn auf allen Vieren zu der gequälten Gestalt, als welche die Seele und der Geist des Elben sich ihm zeigte. Er berührte die verkrampfte Schulter und strich einige Haarsträhnen zurück. Der Anblick darunter erschreckte ihn noch mehr. Die kristallblauen Augen waren starr und von solchem Leid erfüllt, dass es dem jungen Waldläufer fast das Herz zerriss.

‚_Mellon nîn, ich bin hier! Lausche meiner Stimme und höre nicht länger auf die Worte Mordors! Sie sind Gift! Komm zu mir! Komm zurück zu mir und ich führe dich fort von hier, fort von diesem Ort!!'_

Der Elb begann erneut zu beben und einem Gefühl nachgebend, richtete Aragorn ihn ein wenig auf und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. Es war seltsam. Er konnte ihn spüren und doch wieder nicht. Legolas schien warm zu sein und dennoch kühl – und die Wärme verließ ihn rapide. Ein leiser Laut voller Agonie entrang sich der Seele des Elbenprinzen und für einen Moment wiegte Aragorn den schlanken Körper wie ein Kind. _‚Legolas, ich bin hier! Verzage nicht, mein Freund! Du bist nicht allein!'_ Einem uralten Instinkt nachgebend brachte der junge Mann seinen Mund direkt an eines der spitz zulaufenden, sensiblen Ohren seines Freundes und wisperte: _‚Wir sind eins! Meine Kraft und meine Seele gehören dir! Halt dich an mir fest und du wirst nicht länger allein sein! Nie werde ich dich fallen lassen oder dich aufgeben! Komm zu mir zurück, gwardor nîn! Lass dich nicht von den Schatten täuschen, sondern folge dem Licht – meinem Licht, denn es ist dein!'_

Ein erneutes Beben durchrann den Elben, aber er entkrampfte sich etwas. _‚Estel?'_ Es klang langsam. Als würden zenterschwere Gewichte seine Zunge zu lähmen versuchen, doch dieses eine Wort weckte unbändige Freude in dem Waldläufer.

‚_Aye! Ich bin hier, mellon nîn! Sieh mich an! Sieh mich an und komm mit mir! Ich führe dich fort von hier; fort in die Welt, in die du und ich gehören!'_

Mit augenscheinlicher Schwere hob der Elb den Kopf und richtete seine tränenden Augen auf ihn. Für einige Wimpernschläge erkannte er ihn und unaussprechliche Verzweiflung erschien auf seinem fast durchsichtigen Gesicht. _‚Mach, dass es aufhört!'_ flüsterte er flehend. _‚Mach, dass es aufhört!'_

Den ansonsten so stolzen und starken Elben so zu erleben, war wie ein glühendes Messer, das sich in das Innerste Aragorns bohrte, und damit erwachte die Wut in ihm ein zweites Mal in jener Nacht. Eine Wut, die bereits acht Orks innerhalb von Sekunden den Tod gebracht hatte. Mit einer Hand die Wange des Freundes umfassend und ihn wieder enger an sich ziehend, bis dieser das Gesicht an seiner Brust barg, sah er wild um sich. Das Raunen war wieder lauter geworden, die dunklen Wogen kamen näher und die Kälte wurde mörderisch.

Da waren sie: die dunklen Wellen und die Stimmen, von denen der Elbenprinz in seinem Fieberwahn gesprochen hatten – und sie quälten ihn seit Stunden!

Legolas zitterte in seinen Armen und klammerte sich an ihn; von stummen Schluchzen geschüttelt. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht zerbrochen war – und der junge Waldläufer würde dafür sorgen, dass dies auch nicht geschehen würde. Nicht heute, nicht morgen – niemals, so lange er lebte!

‚_Du bekommst ihn nicht!'_ schrie Aragorn in zornerfüllt in das Kaleidoskop aus wirbelnden Schatten, glühenden Augen und aufblitzenden Klauen. _‚Hörst du, Herrscher des Schwarzen Landes? Du wirst dieses Kind der Sterne nicht zerstören! Du wirst ihn mir nicht nehmen und ihn töten! Du magst mächtig sein, aber die Macht, gegen die du hier kämpfst, ist stärker und wird dich eines Tages zerschmettern!'_

Er fühlte, wie eine Welle von eisiger Wut über ihn hinweg tobte – so erschreckend fremdartig und intensiv, dass Aragorn nur mit Mühe einen Aufschrei unterdrückte – aber er gab nicht nach, stand schwankend auf, zog die entsetzlich schwache und leichte Gestalt des Elben mit sich und hob ihn auf seine Arme. Ein erneutes Wimmern drang an seine Ohren und für einen Moment legte er seine Wange an die seines Freundes. _‚Halte durch, mellon nîn! Ich bringe dich hier raus! Und selbst Sauron wird mich nicht aufhalten können, denn er hat keine Macht über das, was zwischen uns besteht!'_

Als er den ersten Schritt auf die tanzenden Schattennebel zumachte, wurden die Stimmen um ihn lauter und drohender, doch der junge Waldläufer schnaubte nur verächtlich. _‚Ich höre dich nicht, Sauron! Deine Worte sind Schall und Rauch für mich – genau wie dieser missglückte Zauber vor dir! DU HAST KEINE MACHT ÜBER MICH!'_ Er holte tief Luft – seine Brust begann zu schmerzen – und drückte Legolas fest an sich, der mit letzter Kraft schwach die Arme um ihn schlang. Das blinde Vertrauen des Elben in ihn stärkte seinen Mut und nicht einen Moment länger zögernd, sprang er erneut in den schwarzen Wirbel, der um ihn und den Freund tobte.

Die Stimmen schrieen vor Zorn, unsichtbare Klauen griffen nach ihm und glühende Rage schlug über ihn und seine wertvollen Fracht zusammen. Instinktiv klammerte er sich an dem Elben fest, wie dieser es bei ihm tat. Er wollte weitergehen, doch seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Die wogende Dunkelheit war wie eine zähe Masse, die ein Bewegen beinahe unmöglich machte und Aragorn konnte nichts weiter tun, als das eigene Gesicht im Haar seines Freundes zu vergraben und zu beten, er möge noch einmal alle Kräfte mobilisieren können, die er brauchte, um durch diese Hölle zu gehen.

‚_ESTEL!'_

Diese Stimme duldete weder Ignoranz noch Ungehorsam – und sie war vertraut. Sehr vertraut! Und sie bedeutete Gutes!

Ungläubig hob er den Kopf, riss er die Augen auf und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Da! Für einen Moment erstrahlte ein Licht und er glaubte die asketischen, zeitlosen, von dunklem Haar umrahmten Gesichtszüge zu erkennen, die ihn von Kindesbeinen an begleitet hatten. Dunkelblaue Augen sahen ihn besorgt an und schlanke, starke Finger streckten sich ihm entgegen.

‚_ESTEL, NIMM MEINE HAND!'_

Bei Eru, nichts lieber hätte er getan, aber es hätte bedeutet den Griff um Legolas zu lockern, was ihn den Elben vielleicht entrissen hätte, und das war etwas, was außer Frage stand. Seinen Freund noch fester an sich pressend zwang er sich, einen Fuß zu heben und quälend langsam auf das dünne Licht zuzustreben. Er überging die imaginären Klauen und Reißzähen, die sich in ihn zu bohren schienen, ignorierte die beinahe unerträglichen Schmerzen und hatte nur noch ein Ziel: dieses Licht vor ihm zu erreichen – und dann umfing eine warme, starke Hand sacht seinen Oberarm.

‚_FOLGE MIR! EGAL WAS GESCHIEHT, FOLGE MIR!'_

Auch dagegen hatte Aragorn nichts einzuwenden und halb blind und taumelnd vor Erschöpfung ließ er sich widerstandslos mitziehen. Sturm, Dunkelheit, Kälte und Zorn drangen nach wie vor auf ihn ein, aber mit der ihm eigenen Sturheit machte er einen Schritt nach dem anderen, bis das Licht an Wärme und Intensität zunahm.

‚_DU HAST ES GLEICH GESCHAFFT! GIB NICHT AUF!'_

Doch genau das war schwer. Unsagbar schwer. Mit gesenktem Haupt, sich nur noch auf seine Füße konzentrierend taumelte er vorwärts und dann flaute der Wind etwas ab, und auch die Kälte ließ in ihrer Grimmigkeit nach. Der Übergang war so surreal und verwirrend, dass er instinktiv stehen blieb. Und genau in diesem Moment gaben seine Knie unter ihm nach. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte er, schaffte es irgendwie sich noch so weit zu drehen, dass Legolas auf ihn fiel – und dann wurde es Nacht um ihn…

Es war warm um ihn herum; warm und die Welt bewegte sich in einem sanften Rhythmus. Nur in seinem Gesicht war es noch kühl, aber das war zu ertragen. Unter seinem einem Ohr klopfte es sacht und gleichmäßig und ein vertrauter Geruch nach Sandelholz drang in seine Nase – vertraut, Trost spendend und Geborgenheit gebend.

Mühsam hob er die schweren Lider und sah verschneites Unterholz und Bäume um sich, aber auch einen Arm, gehüllt in schweren dunkelroten Samt und eine lange Strähne ebenholzfarbenen Haares. Die Präsenz, die ihn umhüllte, war mächtig, alt und von Liebe erfüllt und gehörte nur einem: „_Ada_?" (Vater)

Seine Stimme klang kratzig und rau, und er befeuchtete sich die Lippen.

„_Aye, iôn nîn_!" (Mein Sohn) kam die leise Antwort und Aragorn hob leicht den Kopf.

Lord Elrond saß direkt hinter ihm und hielt ihn in seinem Arm, während er mit der anderen Hand sicher sein Pferd führte, auf dem sie saßen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Erleichterung und eine tiefe, schwere Müdigkeit.

„Das war knapp, Estel!" sagte sein Ziehvater leise und mit leicht gepresster Stimme. „Mehr als knapp! Nur ein paar Augenblicke später und selbst ich hätte dich nicht zurückholen können!"

Aragorns Verstand arbeitete nur langsam. Zurückholen? Woher? Er war doch…

„Legolas!" entfuhr es ihm mit zurückkehrendem Entsetzen und er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch die Arme des Elbenlords hielten ihn sanft aber bestimmt fest. „Beruhige dich, mein Sohn! Legolas ist über den Berg!"

Ungläubige graue Augen trafen dunkelblaue und Elrond musste lächeln, als er die Reaktion seines menschlichen Ziehsohns bemerkte. „Aye! Du hast es geschafft, Estel! Du hast ihn zurückgeholt – und er war tief in den Schatten, wie ich erkannte."

Aragorn schluckte schwer, als seine Erinnerungen völlig wieder einsetzten und er begriff, was sein Ziehvater soeben gesagt hatte. Er hatte Legolas zurückgeholt Aber…

„Wie? Wie konnte ich…?"

„… ihn erreichen? Deinen Geist mit den seinen verschmelzen?" Elronds Blick richtete sich kurz geradeaus, während er die Lippen schürzte. „Du bist weder darauf geschult noch hast du Erfahrungen damit, daher gibt es nur eine Antwort auf diese Frage: Eure Seelen hängen so sehr aneinander, dass sie sich berühren konnten – besonders in dem geschwächten Zustand, in dem Legolas war."

Er blickte wieder auf den jungen Mann in seinem Arm hinunter. „Es war leichtsinnig, was du getan hast. Verständlich, aber leichtsinnig. Du hättest auch in die Schatten gezogen werden können – und der Schwarze Herrscher Mordors weiß nun, dass es jemanden gibt, der sich seinem Zugriff zu entziehen vermag. Mögen die Valar geben, dass er nicht die richtigen Schlüsse zieht und nach dir zu suchen beginnt!"

Aragorn erwiderte fest den Blick seines Ziehvaters; die Bemerkung über den eindeutig stärker werdenden Geist Saurons außer Acht lassend. „Hätte ich es nicht versucht, wäre der Preis meine Seele gewesen!" sagte er leise und mit der unerschütterlichen Ruhe der Wahrheit.

Der Herr Bruchtals nickte bedächtig und seufzte leise. „Ich weiß! Du und Legolas… Eure Freundschaft geht über das Normale hinaus und ich ahnte schon seit langem, dass zwischen euch ein Band besteht, welches nur wenige in ihrem Leben erfahren." Er zog die Decke um Aragorn fürsorglich höher und erwiderte auf dessen fragenden Blick hin: „Ihr seid Seelengefährten! Schon lange. Ihr ward es schon, als du noch ein Kind warst und ihr euch gegenseitig um den Finger wickeln konntet. Aber erst jetzt ist das Band in seiner ganzen Stärke erwacht und erst der Tod wird es wieder zertrennen können – wenn überhaupt!"

Der junge Waldläufer runzelte die Stirn und wünschte sich für einen Moment, das elbische Erbe in seinem Blut würde verhindern, dass er solche Kopfschmerzen bekommen konnte, aber an dem war es leider nicht. Hinter seinen Schläfen pochte es, als würde einer der Zwerge Khazâd-dums eine Spitzhacke schwingen. Er schloss kurz die Augen und lauschte dem Klang von Elronds Worten.

Seelengefährten!

Ein Lächeln umspielte Aragorns Mund, bevor er sich mit der Hilfe seines Ziehvaters leicht aufrichtete und sich umschaute. Elladan ritt auf seinem Schimmel und hielt einen friedlich schlafenden Legolas in den Armen, der ebenfalls in eine dicke Decke gehüllt war. Das Gesicht des Elbenprinzen war noch sehr blass und Fieber zeichnete seine Wangen, doch die Züge waren entspannt und zeugten davon, dass der Elb sich im Heilschlaf befand. Erleichterung machte sich endgültig in dem jungen Waldläufer breit, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Freund gerettet war. Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf seinen Stiefbruder.

Elladan sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt, kleiner Bruder!" brummt er. „Können du und Legolas nicht einmal durch die Gegend ziehen, ohne dass ihr in einen Schlamassel geratet? Wenn _Ada_ nicht eine Vorahnung gehabt hätte und uns auf halben Weg eure Pferde entgegen gekommen wären, ohne die wir euch sicherlich länger hätten suchen müssen, dann wärt ihr verloren gewesen!" Trotz des Tadels in der Stimme lag brüderliche Liebe in den Augen des dunkelhaarigen, jung wirkenden Elben.

Aragorn runzelte leicht die Stirn. Ihre Pferde? Und wirklich! Dort, treu und brav, trabten sein und Legolas' Pferd hinter dem Elladans her, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Der junge Mann seufzte leise und warf seinen Stiefbruder ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu, bevor sein Blick wieder zu Legolas glitt.

Sein Seelengefährte…

Es klang gut und richtig!

Und er wusste, dass – was immer noch auf ihn zukommen mochte – der Elbenprinz an seiner Seite stehen würde. Ihr Band, so rar zwischen Menschen und Elben, würde allem trotzen, was auf sie einstürmen mochte.

„Schlaf gut, _gwardor nîn_!" flüsterte er und lehnte sich wieder an seinen Vater; seinen Waldjägerstolz vergessend. Der Arm um ihn herum verstärkte leicht seinen Druck – ein Zeichen der Geborgenheit – dann verfiel Aragorn in einen tiefen, friedlichen Schlummer.

Ende?


End file.
